Nothing Good Happens After Dark
by xSeventeen.Foreverx
Summary: Tasha moved to Indiana, hoping that she would find something exciting. She thought her neighbors were strange, but they were a little more than that. They had a couple secrets up their sleeves that slowly unveil themselves as trouble decides to move east.


Introduction

I don't remember my dad much, but I'm pretty sure I hate him. He's the reason I'm like this: half blooded, different, "impure". I hate it. Why can't I just be normal like everyone else? I looked up at saw two of my cousins walk past. They scowled at me and continued walking, muttering quietly to themselves.

"Ash, come on, we're gonna get going." Mom called to me.

"But I was having so much fun," I said sarcastically, getting up and stretching. I followed her into the kitchen where everyone was gathered.

"Mom, we're going to go." Mom said to my grandma.

"Oh, so soon, Lilia?" Grandma asked, fake compassion in her voice, at least towards me.

"Yeah I have to work tomorrow." Mom said.

"Alright, see you soon, then? Same to you, Ashur." She said stiffly.

I didn't respond. Even though I've been around her for 17 years, it's still awkward to call her my grandma. She is still so young and beautiful, a little older than me, well, she's hundreds of years older than me. My hair is more silver than hers could ever be, which I thought was unfair.

"See you later then, Mom." Mom said. I followed her out to the car and got in as she started it.

"Mom, why do I have to go to all these things when I'm always ignored?" I asked.

"I'm not letting you skip out of them, if that's what you were gonna ask next."

"But why? I have no purpose there! I just get bad mouthed and scowled at." I hit my head against the head rest, looking at the ceiling. I sighed, and said quietly, "I wish I was full-blooded."

Mom hit me. I should've said it a little quieter.

"Don't say that! It shouldn't matter whether your half-blooded or full-blooded. What matters is that I love you and so did your father."

"Dad's the one who made me like this. It's his fault."

Mom said nothing. She knew I was right, but she didn't like talking about him. Making a long story short, Mom killed Dad, but Dad brought it upon himself. They were in a fight. I was about ten. I didn't see much, since Mom told me to go to my room. Back then I hardly knew what I was going to become. I guess Mom wanted to keep me clueless for as long as she could.

"Why did you do it?" I asked. I didn't need to elaborate on what "it" was. She already knew. I could tell that she didn't want to tell me, but I wanted to know. She's not going to weasel her way out of this one.

She sighed. "7 years ago, when you were ten, your father and I got into a fight. He wanted to expose you to my world, but I wanted to keep it hidden as long as possible."

I knew it, I thought to myself.

"That night was the night I had to go hunting, but he didn't know that, so he kept provoking me. Eventually it got to the point where I just went rabid and attacked. That's why I wanted you to stay in your room. If you would've come out, you might've been next." She finished solemnly.

"It's better that he's gone anyways. Now I don't have to look at the face that made me what I am, filth."

"Will you stop it with all that crap already? You're just fine the way you are. Don't take the crap my family gives you. They're just stuck up snobs who are afraid of change."

"But I look like they do, and I have the same abilities. Why am I treated so differently?"

"You want the honest truth? They're jealous of you. Jealous that you can resist the human scent for so long. They're jealous because hunting doesn't control you, you control you." Mom said, pulling into the driveway of our condo.

"What? No, I highly doubt it." I said, slamming the car door.

"Do you think it's easy being a full-fledged vampire? Not being able to control your blood lust, being a complete monster? Ash, you have it easy." Mom said angrily, opening up the garage door. I followed her into the house, not wanting to continue this argument any further. I know she won. She was right. There was no reason for me to have any desire to become one of them, but at the same time, the desire to be among them was undying in me.

I heard my mom laugh angrily as she slammed her purse on the counter. "I was actually hoping for a human boy as you grew up. I thought that you just inherited the looks, but all my hopes were crushed when you turned 14 and you started transforming. Then I thought, well, at least I got half of what I bargained for when I married that guy."

"Did you ever really love him, Mom? Or did you just use him for that?"

"I loved your father like crazy. I just would've preferred someone that didn't smell so appetizing."

I just rolled my eyes. "Whatever. I'm going to bed."

"Oh, is tonight when you start sleeping?" Mom said, more mellow.

"Yeah, it is. I'll see you in a few days." I said, heading to the only room in the house with a bed.

Meanwhile...

"Mom, I don't wanna leave." I said, putting my things in the U-Haul truck.

"You're gonna like it, Natasha, don't worry." Mom said.

I didn't believe her, but I plastered on a fake smile to please her. In reality, I hate everything about this. I am moving from my nice house to a condo, losing all my friends, and I never got to tell my long time crush, Andy, my true feelings for him. 4 years and you would think I would've worked up the guts to ask him out. I guess I haven't worked up any courage since freshman year. Won't have to anymore, though. My chances have came and went. Sometimes my chance will never come, like I'll stay single forever.

"Come on, Tasha! We have to go!" Mom said.

I frowned and walked slowly to the U-Haul. Dominic, my brother, was driving the family car. Joy, I thought, the 4 hour drive to hell.

I pulled out my iPod and turned on Metro Station.

"We won't be seventeen forever, and we can get away with this tonight." I sang to myself. I put the entire album on repeat and slept the whole way there.

"Hey, Tasha, we're here, wake up!" Mom pushed my shoulder.

"Mmm." I opened my eyes and was blinded by the sun, and also deaf as I turned off my iPod in the middle of "Tell Me What To Do", probably the tenth or twentieth time over.

I got out of the truck and looked at my new home. Great, we have neighbors. Hopefully they're not noisy. I examined their side of the condo, and all the shades were pulled.

"That's odd." I said to myself.

"What?" Mom and Dominic asked.

I was startled by their response. "Oh, the neighbors have their shades pulled and it's such a nice day."

"Yes, I guess that is kind of awkward. Well, we don't wanna be nosy neighbors." Dominic said, starting to unpack the car.

He was right, but I knew that he wanted to know why just as much as I do. His curiosity is just as burning as mine. We get it from our dad, even though he's long gone.

I started pulling boxes out of the truck labeled, "Natasha's stuff". I carried them to the biggest bedroom in the house, also the closest to the neighbor's house. I already know something's up with these people, and I'm gonna figure it out.

After everything was unpacked, I fell over onto the mattress Dominic helped me carry in.

Ugh, school starts tomorrow. Definitely not something to start if off with. I put a pillow over my head and screamed. At least no one heard it.

I sat up and started unpacking. I grabbed my iPod and continued on my Metro Station marathon. No matter how much I tried getting the neighbors off my mind, it just didn't work. I opened a box full of pictures from all the basketball and soccer camps I went to way back when. I smiled at all the memories and put them on the shelf along with all of my highschool memories. Junior prom, mostly. I could hardly believe that I was going to be a senior this year. I really wanted to graduate with my friends, but I guess that'll never happen. Hopefully I'll make new friends to graduate with, and maybe even a boyfriend.

Everyone at dinner was unusually quiet as we all enjoyed our Chinese takeout.

"So, I see you chose the room closest to the neighbor's. Any reason?" Dominic asked.

"It was the biggest room." I said, shrugging with a mouthful of noodles.

"I think she wants to be a Nosy Nancy." Mom teased.

"Please, don't call me that, that's not true." I lied. I was a very convincing liar.

No one said anything else the whole meal. I was the first one to get done and I quick jumped in the shower.

I came out with my long wavy brown hair in a blue towel and went straight to my room. I grabbed my phone, wanting to text my best friend, Amber, but just didn't have the motivation. It was already 10:30 p.m., and I needed to get up for school tomorrow. I sighed and set my phone on my night stand and laid on my mattress, staring at the ceiling. Sooner than I thought, my mom was opening up all my windows and shades.

"Good morning! Get up for your first day of your last year!" Mom yelled, pulling all my covers off. I aimlessly grabbed for them, eyes still half closed. I gave up and sat up, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes and getting out of bed. Mom was already in Dominic's room, waking him up. He was only gonna be a sophomore this year, but I have to drive him to school. It's unfair, too, because he's so much better looking than me. I don't know if it's because he's gay and he takes care of himself that way, or if he was just blessed with it. He has straight brown hair, awesomely styled, green eyes, tall, muscular but in a good way; not too much muscle. Then there's me. I'm tall but lanky, long wavy brown hair, brown eyes; my dad's eyes, and just all around not as attractive. I mean, I've gotten compliments about being pretty, but I'm sure they were just out of pity.

I went to the bathroom and washed my face, did my makeup, and put my hair back with chopsticks. I pulled out a pair of capris, a green tank top and a white button up blouse. I completed the outfit with some gold jewelry and lime green sandals.

I grabbed my big bag with the stuff I need and brought it into the kitchen and poured myself a bowl of cereal. As I was about to sit down to eat it, Dominic came into the kitchen slowly, still half asleep, carrying his AFI backpack. He's more into the harder rock, alternative, hardcore music, like AFI, Flyleaf, Scary Kids Scaring Kids, etc., where as I'm more into the lighter stuff like Metro Station, All Time Low, Paramore, etc. I still have all the music he listens to on my iPod, and it's the same with him.

"Did you sleep well last night?" I asked him.

"I slept fine, I just stayed up too late." He responded, grabbing some bread to make toast. I looked at the time: 7:30.

"Dom, hurry up with that toast, we have to leave in ten minutes." I said, scarfing down my Lucky Charms. I rinsed out the bowl in the sink and brushed my teeth.

I grabbed the car keys and my bag and headed out the door with my brother. I looked over at the neighbors and their car was gone, too. I got slightly excited and I started the car. The directions to the school came in the mail, along with our schedules. I'm just glad mom decided to take the taxi instead of us. We made it with 5 minutes to spare.

We ran to the office to make sure everything was good, and they gave us schedules, even though we already had ours. We literally ran out of the office and we parted to find our first classes. The classroom wasn't hard to find for my first hour, which was art. I looked around and didn't see any weird kids. Well, that's disappointing. All well, I shrugged in my mind. I went to the back of the table, which was empty. Perfect.

"Hey, you're the new girl, right?" Someone came up to me after I sat down at my table.

I looked up at her and I could already tell that she was a bitch. Blonde hair, big boobs, slutty clothes.

"Yeah, I'm Natasha, but I prefer Tasha." I said, avoiding eye contact with her. I am very shy around new people.

"I'm Amy, and there's room over at our table, if you wanna join us." She offered.

I didn't know if I should take it or leave it. I know they're most likely going to backstab me and talk behind my back, but this is my chance to make friends on the first day.

"Sure, I'll come, thanks." I said, getting up and following Amy to the center table, where I was surrounded by a bunch of slutty blondes and brunettes just like Amy. I wasn't flat chested, but they didn't look fake like theirs.

"Girls, this is Tasha. She's new." Amy introduced me. I waved shyly.

"This is Hilary, Ashley, Brittany, and Sarah." Amy introduced all of her friends.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Hey." They all said, outgoing and happy.

I smiled and sat in the extra stool.

As class began, I already felt awkward. Everyone had their own cliques and knew everything about everyone. This was a small school after all.

There was a knock at the door. The teacher stopped mid sentence to see who it was.

"Ah, Ashur, nice to see you've joined us. Take a seat, please." The teacher directed.

I stared at him. He was so weird. He had like, silvery-white hair, and his skin matched the color almost perfectly. He had deep purple eyes. I've never seen anyone like him! He looked my way casually and flashed me one of the most perfect smiles I've ever seen. He was the most beautiful person I've ever seen.

"Yoo hoo, Tasha, why are you staring at him?" Amy said, waving a hand in front of my face.

"Did you not see the hottness that just walked into the room?" I exclaimed in a whisper.

"He's not hot, he's beautiful. So graceful, perfect. Too bad he doesn't date." The girl that might go by the name of Brittany said.

"Oh. That must suck. So he's like eye candy?"

"Yeah, but it's so worth it." Another one said. Wait, maybe that one was Brittany...I shook my head and forgot about it.

"Well, he did smile at you, so maybe you're an exception." Amy said, nudging me.

"No, why would I be? I'm new, he doesn't even know me." I said, objecting immediately.

"Exactly! He doesn't know you! Maybe he wants to get to know you." the other girl said.

"Well, except for being neighbors with him, I don't know anything about the kid." I said.

"Wait. You're his neighbor?! For how long?" Amy asked.

"I just moved in yesterday." I answered. "And I never even saw him outside his house."

"Then how do you know?" A girl asked.

"Something just tells me that he is." I said. "I'm following him home today to see if it's true."

"Oh, could I come with?" Amy asked anxiously.

"No, we're still settling in and everything."

"Ah, gotcha. I should've known." Amy said apologetically.

"No problem." The real reason is I don't want them getting to him before I do. It just seems like something they'd do. And thanks to all this conversation, I missed what to do on the assignment. A brilliant idea sparked in my mind. I looked over at Ashur, sitting at the table I was sitting at, almost radiating beauty, drawing vigorously. He must know what we're doing.

"I'll be right back, guys." I said, getting up, grabbing paper and slowly walking towards his table. I started getting nervous. I've never moved this fast with a guy. Ever. It's now or never, I thought, and started walking at a normal pace. I snuck up behind him and tapped on his shoulder. He jumped and turned quickly. He relaxed almost immediately and said, "Sorry, you just startled me is all. I'm Ashur. And you are?" He asked.

His voice was like liquid velvet, the voice of an angel, but I could've swore I saw his eyes flash red for a second.

"I'm Natasha, but I like Tasha better." I said, forgetting about it. It was probably just a figment of my imagination. "Um, I didn't get anything about what we're supposed to do. Could you explain it to me?" I asked.

"You shouldn't be hanging out with those bitches. I would rip each of their throats out if I had the chance." Ashur said.

"I know, I'm trying to dump them." I explained. "Anyways, about the project-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt again, but I overheard you talking about being my new neighbor?" He asked.

"Ashur, please-" I insisted.

"Call me Ash." He said, looking straight into my soul with his purple eyes. They were absolutely mesmerizing. They sent shivers down my spine.

"Okay, _Ash_, what about this project?" I asked again. He was definitely weird.

"Okay, basically, we just have to draw a landscape of anything you want. Like, the forest, a lake, or even a city if that's your style." He explained.

"What's your style?" I asked.

"I drew a wooded scene, well, I'm in the process of drawing one."

"Alright, thank you so much!" I said, starting to walk back by Amy and the others. Something cold-almost like ice-touched my hand and held me back. I turned around and saw that it was Ash's hand. I don't think he realized it was that cold until I started getting gooebumps.

"Please sit with me?" He pleaded.

I couldn't resist this opportunity. Now's my chance to bond with the man of my dreams.


End file.
